


Sleeplessness

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team mates don’t equal comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeplessness

**Title:** Sleeplessness  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Warnings:** comedy  
 **Pairing:** Swindle, Blast Off  
 **Rating:** PG or lower  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** Team mates don’t equal comfort.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for [tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/) and the prompt: Scenario - Trying to sleep/recharge in a very uncomfortable place.

 

 **Sleeplessness**

“Argh, slag!” Swindle cursed and punched the ground. This was unbearable. The hard floor was covered with gravel and ore from a mine they had plundered a few joors ago. Now they were waiting for the word that it was safe to return to the Nemesis without the Autobots noticing them.

Swindle shifted again in the gap between two chunks of raw metal and rock. Getting a few bits in his leg joints and muttered again.

“This is fraggin’ unfair…”

There was an engine growl, which was not generated by Swindle’s but from one much larger and more powerful.

Slag, Swindle thought, and froze in place, waiting.

For a klik there was only silence before the businessmech relaxed again - too early, because he almost jumped up when an annoyed voice sounded through the room.

“Will you keep quiet and lie still?!”

It wasn’t a question, it was a demand, and Swindle knew all to well what consequences it could have if he opposed. Still, he wanted to recharge, and that was not possible. Not where he was right now, in a cargo hold between actual _cargo_.

“I’d love to be quiet and lie still, he said, but it is very hard here, you know! You’ve ever lain between rocks and… stuff?”

There was no answer. Of course not, it was beneath a certain someone to answer such an ordinary question.

Swindle spoke again. “Aww, c’mon. You can’t make me recharge here. We’re… _team_!” He shifted anew, and his feet caused to scratch the gravel over the ground with a screeching noise.

“I can, and I will as long as you haven’t learnt not to empty your tanks in my cockpit during acceleration!”

Swindle vented a sigh. His team mates really were good at bearing grudges…

“Hey it’s not my fault that you always do it so… suddenly.”

“Swindle, that is the _point_ of acceleration!”

“Ha, you could at least warn me!”

Another growl, and Swindle flinched.

“Lie still and be quiet. _Now_.”

“Lie still and be quiet.” Swindle imitated the irritated tone, stretching a bit more, and patted the wall behind him as though wanting to make it more comfortable.

“And stop punching my walls! It won’t help encourage me to let you in, either!”

A grimace rushed over Swindle’s face.

“Note to self: Take care of your thrusters before a mission. Then Blast Off doesn’t need to get you out, and you won’t get stuck in his cargo hold - in space!” He mumbled it to himself, and got an answer.

“I will remind you of that. And now keep quiet!”


End file.
